


Sohelbi Pays His Respects.

by 3rd_r8_rightr



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_r8_rightr/pseuds/3rd_r8_rightr
Summary: The Pact defeated Mordremoth in the heart of Magus Falls and a lot of people lost their lives. It only seems fitting that a sylvari pay respects to his brother who sacrificed himself for the whole world.





	Sohelbi Pays His Respects.

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble takes place in "modern" times, which'd be 1330 AE. It's around the time Trahearne's statue was placed in The Grove, along with the mini-quest to restore his greatsword (which, I actually just completed today and it was awesome). I wanted to type this up before I forgot about it.
> 
> This may be headcanon territory since I obviously don't speak for how others roleplay their sylvari, but as a sylvari, Sohelbi feels a sibling-like bond with (almost) all other sylvari, so it isn't too weird for him (or other salads, I guess?) to refer to one another as such? Just to clarify, none of my characters--IC--are affiliated with The Pact, nor did Sohelbi (or any of my characters) personally know Trahearne. I don't think it would be too weird if Sohelbi knew /of/ him, tho. Trahearne seems like Riannoc where his death (along with the death of Mordremoth) would be felt by everyone connected to The Dream. 
> 
> As usual, generic typo warning here! It's 4:46AM!
> 
> Edit 28 June 2017: Updated Sohelbi's name.

**57 Zephyr, 1330 AE**

" _Soho?_ " a voice calls through a sea of thoughts.

" _Soho?_ " it asks again.

"… Sohelbi?" the sylvari feels a gentle shake on his shoulder.

Sohelbi snaps out of his daze. It takes a split-second, be he remembers where he is, why he’s here. Deszeo stands beside him, looking concerned. He wipes the spot under one of Sohelbi’s eyes, drying his tears.

"Sohelbi, you’re crying…"

Sohelbi blinks a few times before feeling his damp face, "I… I am…" he notes.

He looks down for a moment, then up, focusing on the statue of Firstborn Trahearne. The statue, only recently unveiled, drew the attention of many sylvari to return home. Sohelbi wanted to see it and pay his respects, but staring at the statue, he lost himself.

"The… artist did an amazing job," Deszeo gives a half smile.

Sohelbi nods, "It’s beautiful… Inspirational… Heroic… It’s… fitting for him…"

"… He was a good man," Deszeo rubs Sohelbi by his shoulder blade, "Pact Marshal, the cleanser of Orr, leading the assault on Magus Falls…"

After a few beats, Sohelbi speaks, "… He died to protect our family. Mother… my brothers and sisters… Six—" he sniffs, wiping his tears away, "—he died to protect everyone in Tyria…"

Deszeo nods, listening, unable to add anything quite yet.

"When he died…" Sohelbi shakes his head just a bit, "Gods—it… it was like something t-tore the D-Dream apart…" he begins to shake, " _I-I_ felt him d-die… _We_ f-felt him d-die…" 

Deszeo puts an arm around the sylvari, pulling him closer, "He was… amazing…" he offers, quietly. He even kisses the top of Sohelbi’s headleaves

Sohelbi nods, "W-Words can’t d-describe him…" he takes a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say next, until he comes up with a prayer: " _Mother… Six… Watch over my brother…_ "


End file.
